Nowadays the standard of living has been developed much higher than before as incomes of people has been increased, and automobiles have also become popular and widely used. Then the safety in driving a car has an important relation with the air pressure in the tire, and most car owners generally likes to keep their cars in a cleaned, bright condition.
Checking and air pumping tires are commonly done by a garage or a filling station, and cleaning and polishing a car is also done by a car service station, but some people do these works with their own hands, using tools. Nevertheless, most tools used for polishing or air pumping are not so convenient having the following disadvantages.
1. Conventional portable air pumps are either manual or eletric, and manual ones need considerable strength, not so practical for car tires, while electric ones are rather expensive having only one function.
2. Cleaning and polishing a car takes rather much time and work if done manually, and an electric polisher has only one function in spite of its space for storing.
3. Tools for air pumping and polishing has become nearly indispensable for a car owner recently, but it may not pay to get separate tools for these works.
Therefore, the inventor has worked out this polisher with an air pumping device mainly for cars, portable, compact and easy to handle.